Nothing
by ethereallie
Summary: Hermione leaned on her chair; "I asked him what he would do if I'm indeed in love with him. He just stared at me uneasily and scratched his neck. What kind of reaction is that? I mean, there I was, holding my breath, waiting for him to have a favourable reaction but all I get is that" A songfic based on the song "Nothing" by the Scripts, R&R, enjoy! cheers!


"Nothing"

"_**Am I better off dead, am I better off a quitter. They say I'm better off now, than I ever was with her. As they take me to my local down the street, I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet..."**_

* * *

"Get up!" Theo said.

"Go away!" Draco sneered.

Theo padded towards his blonde friend and lightly poked his shins with his wand; "I'm not kidding Malfoy, get the bloody hell up! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Draco huffed and burrowed further into his sheets; "Bugger off Theo! Leave me alone!" he replied.

Theo crossed his arms on his chest; "You're acting like a teenage girl on her first break up. Merlin!" he said exasperatedly.

Draco instantly threw his covers off his body and leaped towards Theo; he dug his wand on his friend throat and growled. "You don't know what I'm feeling so you have no right to insult me!" he sneered.

Theo stared him in the eyes; "Take your bloody wand off my throat Draco, you don't want to go that far" he said.

Draco slightly staggered from his friends gaze but didn't back off.

"Seriously!?"

Both Theo and Draco turned towards the shrilly voice.

Hermione stood in the middle of Draco's room with her hands on her waist; she eyed both of her friends and raised her brow.

Draco pushed Theo away and sighed; "What are you doing here Granger?" he asked.

Theo cleared his throat and walked towards Hermione; "You talk with him, he's being a HUGE prat" he whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I'll take care of it, just calm down and sit somewhere" she replied.

Theo nodded and padded towards the tiny sitting room near the door.

Hermione watched Theo as he disappeared from the corner; she then turned to face Draco. "Is there really a need for violence Draco?" she softly asked.

Draco felt his shoulders drop in defeat and stared at his feet.

Hermione padded towards him and gently tugged his limp arm; "Draco?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, deliberately ignoring her question.

Hermione studied Draco's face and replied; "Just checking if you're still alive..." she replied.

Draco huffed and walked towards his bed; he sat clumsily and buried his face in his palms. "I'm still alive I guess..." he replied.

Hermione bit her lower lip and walked towards Draco; she sat beside him and sighed. "Don't be mad at Theo, he just cares for you. He may act crude in showing it, but he does..." she explained.

"I know" Draco replied.

Hermione bumped his shoulders.

"What?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled and bumped his shoulders again.

Draco raised his head and stared at her; "What?" he asked.

"Theo and I are planning to grab a drink; do you want to join us?" Hermione asked and smiled.

Draco raised his pale brow and huffed; "You don't drink" he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up; "How would you know?" she challenged.

"I have known you for 3 years Granger, I'm sure you don't drink" Draco replied confidently.

Hermione huffed; "You don't know me that well Malfoy so suck it up!" she said.

Draco shook his head and stood up.

"Are you coming then?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked; "Of course, I want to see if Hermione Granger can _hold_ her liquor" he said while padding towards his walk in closet.

Hermione chuckled; "Be prepared to be disappointed then" she challenged.

* * *

"_**They say a few drinks will help me to forget her but after one too many I know that I'm never only they can see where this is gonna end, they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense..."**_

* * *

"Drake, I think you had enough..." Hermione said while eyeing her friend.

Draco huffed and tossed back his fire whiskey.

Theo chuckled; "Let him be Hermione, he's having the time of his life" he said while smiling.

Draco grunted in approval and nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione scowled and leaned towards Theo; "Getting him drunk won't erase his sorrows Theo! This wouldn't turn out good, I feel it!" she hissed.

Theo rolled his eyes; "Stop worrying about it, that's why we're here. We won't let him do stupid things, relax" he replied.

Hermione sighed in defeat and sunk back in her seat; she reached for her glass and took a sip.

Draco turned towards Hermione and smiled; "That's what you call drinking Granger?" he teased.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" Hermione asked irritably.

Draco chuckled; "You're drinking sissy drinks! _Cosmopolitans _are for girls!" he said.

Theo laughed.

Hermione felt her face flush; "I am a girl!" she replied indignantly.

Draco just smiled.

Hermione felt a soft pinch on her chest but decided to ignore it. She took a deep breath and stood up; "Excuse me" she said.

Draco threw Theo a curious look; "What's gotten to her?" he asked.

Theo stared at Hermione's back and sighed; "Nothing" he replied.

Draco pushed further; "Did she get offended?" he asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure..." Theo replied.

Draco sighed and leaned on his seat; he grabbed the bottle and began refilling his glass.

Hermione clutched the ivory sink and took a deep breath; she stared at her reflection in the mirror and bit her lip. "Get a grip Hermione..." she whispered to herself.

She took another deep breath and shook her head. She was about to leave the loo when her phone suddenly rang. "_Hello_?" she said.

"_Mione_?"

"_Harry_?" Hermione asked.

"_Where are you_?" Harry asked.

"_I'm in the loo_" Hermione replied and chuckled.

"_Loo_?" Harry asked.

"_Yes_" Hermione replied.

"_I'm in your flat right now and I don't think you're there_" Harry replied.

Hermione laughed; "_Oh_ _I'm sorry! I'm in bar's loo_!" she clarified.

"_Are you alone_?" Harry asked.

"_Of course not, I'm with Theo and Draco_" Hermione replied.

"_Hermione_..." Harry said.

Hermione cringed; "_What_?" she asked.

"_I thought we already talked about this..?"_ Harry said exasperatedly.

Hermione sighed; "_We did_" she replied.

"_Then tell me why are you still doing this to yourself?"_ Harry asked.

"_I'm okay Harry..._" Hermione replied.

Harry huffed; "Okay my arse! We _both know the truth, stop hurting yourself like that_..." he chastised.

Hermione felt her eyes moisten; "_This is not the perfect time to talk about __**that**__ Harry_" she pleaded.

Harry sighed in defeat; "_Fine, but get home soon_..." he replied.

Hermione smiled triumphantly; "_I will, Mum_..." she teased.

Harry chuckled; "_Don't drink too much...you might end up in that ferrets bed! Merlin knows we don't want that!"_ he teased back.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she felt words literally escape her.

Harry's booming laugh brought her back to reality. "_What the hell Harr_y!" she shrieked as her cheeks redden.

"_I was just kidding love! What I would give to see your face right now! I bet your mouth is hanging open_!" Harry joked.

Hermione shook her head; "I'm _hanging up you prat! I'll talk to you soon_" she said.

"_Alright, love you_" Harry said.

"_Love you too Harry, goodnight_" Hermione replied.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Theo asked.

Hermione settled herself on her seat and grasped her glass; "Harry called" she replied.

Draco huffed; "What does Pothead want?" he slurred.

Hermione threw Theo a look of disbelief; "You let him drink the full bottle?" she asked, ignoring Draco's question.

Theo nodded.

Hermione groaned; "You'll be taking him home then! He's inebriated!" she hissed.

Theo waved his hand; "Let him be, Merlin knows he need it" he replied.

"Why did Pothead call?" Draco asked again.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Just checking on me" she replied.

Draco hiccupped; "Why? You're perfectly safe with us!" he replied indignantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes again; "Yeah right..." she half whispered.

Theo chuckled.

Draco glowered; "What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing" Hermione replied.

* * *

"_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down cause I'm shouting your name all over town. I'm swearing if I go there now, I can change your mind turn it all around. And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dial her number and confess to her I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (Nothing, nothing …)"**_

* * *

"Granger..." Draco slurred.

Hermione turned to face Draco and stared at him; "Yes?" she asked.

Draco hiccupped and leaned on the table wearily; "Can I borrow your fellytone?" he asked.

Hermione raised her brow and threw Theo a look; "You mean my _cell phone_?" she clarified.

Draco laughed; "Yeah, whatever you call that blasted muggle thing" he replied.

"Why?" Hermione inquired.

Draco took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his blonde hair; "I...I need to talk to Torry...I need her..." he replied dejectedly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip; "I don't think it's a good idea Draco..." she replied.

Draco scowled; "I don't care, just let me borrow it" he said.

Theo sighed; "Let him borrow it Hermione, he would not stop bitching about it" he said.

Hermione threw Theo a menacingly look; "Why don't you let him borrow yours then?" she spat.

Draco's scowl deepen; "What the hell Nott! You also have that muggle thing?" he asked incredulously.

Theo ignored Draco and stared at Hermione; "I don't want him borrowing mine, so you better give yours" he argued.

Hermione huffed and grabbed her bag; she dug for her phone and took it out. She handed it to Draco and sighed.

Draco excitedly snatched the gadget and brought it to his face; he began fumbling through the keypad and placed it on his ear.

Hermione and Theo just stared at their friend.

After a couple of minutes, Draco sighed dejectedly. He handed the phone back to Hermione and grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey; he poured a generous amount on his glass and took a large swig.

Hermione placed the phone inside her bag and zipped it close; she took a sip from her glass and stood up. "We better get going, it's late" she said.

Draco frowned; "It's still early Granger" he said.

"It's already 11 o'clock Malfoy, it's late" Hermione replied.

Draco grunted and made a move to stand; he staggered but was able to grasp the edge of the table. He straightened his posture and started fumbling his pockets.

Theo raised a brow and stared at his inebriated friend; "What are you doing?" he asked, amusement covering his face.

Draco's brows furrowed; "I'm getting my wallet, we obviously have to pay..." he murmured.

Theo shook his head and tugged on Draco's arm; "I've got it, we can go" he said.

"I have money, thousands of it!" Draco argued.

Hermione sighed and began walking away; "You deal with him Theo, you let him drink too much" she said.

Theo rolled his eyes and pulled Draco's arm again; "Let's go Malfoy, time to go home" he said.

Draco pulled his arm away from his friend and cleared his throat; "You go on ahead, I can manage..." he said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turn around; she raised a brow and stared at her drunken friend. "Pray tell where you're going then?" she asked.

Theo bit his lip, effectively stopping him from laughing.

"I will go wherever I please Granger!" Draco sneered.

Hermione pinched her nose bridge and sighed; "You're drunk, we cannot leave you here alone" she explained.

Theo cleared his throat; "She's right mate, I think we should head home" he said while walking towards Hermione.

Draco frowned and fumbled through his pockets; he felt a smile tug at his lips when he grabbed the vial he's looking for. He triumphantly showed it to his two friends and uncorked it. "Sobbering potion" he said smugly and tipped the vial back.

Hermione's jaw slackened and Theo laughed.

Draco scowled and threw the vial on the floor; "Foul little bugger" he murmured. He then took a deep breath and stared at his incredulous friends. "What?" he asked.

Hermione closed her mouth and shook her head; she threw Theo a saddened look and sighed. "I need to go, I can't watch this" she half whispered.

Theo gently squeezed her limp hand and threw her a reassuring smile; "I've got this, can you go home alone?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and began walking away.

Draco frowned; "Is she going home?" he asked Theo.

Theo took a deep calming breath; "Yes" he replied.

"Why didn't she say goodbye then?" Draco asked.

"For Circe sake Draco, stop asking questions you don't want the hear answers to!" Theo blurted.

Draco was taken aback by Theo's reaction so he closed his mouth. He stared at Hermione's back as it vanishes through the door.

"So where do you want to go?" Theo asked.

Draco took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip; "I'm sober enough Theo, you don't have to baby sit me" he replied.

Theo studied his friend's face; "You're not taking me with you, are you?" he asked exasperatedly.

Draco shook his head; "I can manage mate, I'm not about to do anything stupid so you can go home" he assured.

Theo nodded and began walking away.

"Theo?" Draco called.

Theo stopped and turned towards Draco; "Yes?" he asked.

Draco smirked; "Thank you for drinking with me, I appreciate it..." he said.

Theo smiled; "Glad you realized" he teased.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Of course I do" he replied. "Tell Granger the same..." he continued.

"You tell her, I'm out of here..." Theo said nonchalantly while he exited.

Draco nodded and went straight to the bar; he sat on the bar stool and called the bartender. "Give me a bottle of Ogden's Finest" he said.

* * *

"_**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses every drunk step I take leads me to her door if she sees how much I'm hurting she'll take me back for sure"**_

* * *

"Toooorrrryyyyy! Coommmmeeeee ouuuutttt looooveeeeee..." Draco yelled on the top of his lungs. He stumbled forward but was able to grasp the vines that crawls the wall. "Torrrrryyyy!" he repeated.

Lights illuminated the place as the window above flung open; a petite blond haired lass looked down with a frown. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" she hissed.

Draco's head snapped up as he grinned widely; "Tooorrrrryyyyyy! There you are! I've been looking for you!" he shouted.

Astoria studied him closely and frowned; "You're drunk! I can't believe this!" she screeched while throwing her hands in air.

Draco sniffed and struggled to stand straight; "I am not drunk! Come down here, let's talk!" he replied.

Astoria rolled her eyes and let out a sigh; "Draco, what are you doing here? I already told you we're over, please go away."

Draco sneered; " . !"

Astoria shook her head and began pulling on her window sill.

"Don't, please Tory. Don't do this. I love you..." Draco half begged.

Astoria paused and stared at him for a few minutes; "No Draco, please go home" she half whispered.

Draco paused and stared at his feet; "I love you..." he whispered.

Astoria sighed again and began closing her window.

* * *

"_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down cause I'm shouting your name all over town. I'm swearing if I go there now, I can change your mind turn it all around. And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dial her number and confess to her I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (Nothing, nothing …) I wanted words but all I heard was nothing..."**_

* * *

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione shouted.

Draco stumbled drunkenly from her fire place; he fell down on his knees and began crawling towards her couch.

Hermione hastily stood up from her loveseat and moved towards Draco; she crouched down and helped him stand. "What happened? I thought you were sober?" she screeched.

Draco frowned; "Stop shouting for Merlin's sake! I can hear you clearly."

Hermione began dragging his dead weight towards the couch and helped him sit. She sat beside him and studied his face.

Draco peered thru his blonde fringes; "What?" he asked.

Hermione sighed; "What are you doing here Draco?" she asked.

Draco leaned back and closed his eyes.

Hermione copied his actions.

"I went to Astoria's house" Draco said.

Hermione felt a pinch on her heart and swallowed hard; "What happened?" she asked.

Draco groaned; "She refuse to talk to me."

"Were you like this when you went to her house?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded dejectedly.

"That answers her reaction" Hermione replied.

Draco groaned again.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the blonde man sitting beside her; she shook her head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

Hermione picked up her book and dog-eared the page; "I'm going to bed, it's almost midnight. I suggest you go home as well" she said.

Draco leaned forward and placed his elbows on each knee; he buried his face in his palms and sighed. "I don't want to go home, my whole room reminds me of her..." he said.

Hermione bit her lip from trembling and turned her back; "Transfigure the couch that will do" she said.

"Thank you" Draco said sincerely.

Hermione just nodded and began padding towards her door. She opened it and slipped inside; she closed it carefully and leaned on it. "I'm not sure how long I can take this...maybe you're right Harry, maybe you're right" she murmured to herself.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you're telling me that he spent the night here after his drunken performance at Astoria's house?" Theo asked while stirring his coffee.

Hermione frowned; "I've been repeating this information multiple times Theodore, do you have a problem with your ear?" she asked.

"I'm just making sure I heard you correctly, and you let him in!" Theo said.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "He stumbled out of my fireplace, crawling. Do you think I'm that cold hearted?" she asked.

Theo studied her face; "He's an insensitive bastard and you know that right?" he suddenly asked.

"He's not." Hermione replied while eyeing her cake.

Theo sighed; "He is, he doesn't see what's right in front of him. You've been in love with him for what? 3 years?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"I don't know if he actually knows or he chose to ignore it. I don't know which is worse" Theo groaned.

Hermione sighed; "Let's not talk about it, Harry gave me an earful already."

Theo chuckled; "I bet he did. Well enough of this depressing talk, any news for me?" he asked.

Hermione grinned; "Are you asking about Luna?" she teased.

Theo choked on his coffee and coughed violently.

Hermione laughed.

Theo composed himself and wiped his lips with a napkin; "That was not a funny!" he hissed.

Hermione stood up; "Well, if you're not interested then I better get back."

Theo hastily stood up and grabbed her arm; "Where are you going?" he asked.

Hermione raised her brow; "I have work" she replied.

Theo sighed; "You win, tell me about Luna" he murmured shyly.

Hermione grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Hermione yawned; it's been a long day. She has been working non-stop ever since this morning and she felt an uncomfortable ache on her lower back. She began arranging the papers on her desk and stood up; she waved her wand and instantly her satchel zoomed towards her open hand. She placed some paper work inside it and zipped it up. She straightened her blouse and began running her fingers thru her locks.

Harry knocked on her door and opened it a little; "Your still here?" he asked.

Hermione yawned again and began tying her locks with her scrunchies; "I'm done, just needed to sign some stuff so I had to stay a little bit later than my shift."

Harry took a peek at his muggle watch and shook his head; "Hermione it's already 8 in the evening. If you just signed some stuff it wouldn't take you 5 hours to do it" he replied.

Hermione chuckled; "You know me Harry, I don't sign stuff without thoroughly reading the fine print" she explained.

Harry fully opened the door and stepped in; "Ginny is cooking dinner, want to have supper in our place?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "What are you having?" she asked.

"I think she's planning on trying the new recipe Molly sent her, knowing Ginny, it's something weird. But it will taste good." Harry said.

Hermione thought for a while and nodded; "I think I'll pass. I'm so tired; I guess I'll just sleep in."

Harry inserted both hands inside his pocket while he eyed his best friend; "Are you sure? Ginny and I would love to have you over" he said.

Hermione padded towards him and began pushing him towards the door; "I'm sure, now let's get out of here before another batch of paper works appear on my desk" she said.

Harry chuckled.

* * *

Hermione arrived from her _floo_ and gingerly stepped away from the grate; she carefully removed the soot and slumped lazily on her loveseat. She surveyed the place while rubbing her left eye sleepily; she was about to close it when something caught her eye. She furrowed her brows and stood up; she padded towards the breakfast bar and felt a gasp escape her lips.

There in the middle of her breakfast bar stood the most beautiful flower arrangement she ever saw. She walked closer and noticed that the beautiful bouquet is made up with all her favourite blooms; a huge smile began erupting from her lips as she searched for a card. She gingerly picked it up and began reading.

"_**Thank you for letting me spend the night. I apologize for just barging in pathetically and for ranting about Astoria. I hope you like my arrangement. I'll see you soon"**_

Hermione felt her heart thump faster as she re-read the small note; she clumsily sat herself on one of her high chairs as she took a deep breath. Different thoughts ran through her mind as she stares at the blooms; hope sprang to her heart but she quickly shut it away. She shook her head and hastily left the breakfast bar, leaving the note on top.

* * *

"_**Oh sometimes love's intoxicating, Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking when you realise there's no one waiting..."**_

* * *

"I heard you stayed at Hermione's place?" Theo asked casually.

Draco groaned and covered his face with his pillow; "What are you doing here in this ungodly hour?" he asked.

Theo walked towards the settee and sat down; he crossed his legs and leaned comfortably. "It's 10 in the morning this is acceptable for a social visit, so, did you?" he asked.

Draco sighed; "I did, I was blind drunk that night. I didn't know where to go" he explained.

Theo raised his brow; "You could've _flooed_ to my house like you always do."

"I didn't think about that." Draco said stiffly.

Theo took a deep breath and leaned forward; "_Hermione, forgive me for this" _he thought. He braised his elbows on each knee and began. "I'm not quite sure if you are aware or you're just playing dumb."

Draco opened his eyes and sat; he studied his friend and raised a pale brow. "What are you on about?" he asked.

Theo kept staring; "You know that Hermione is in love with you right?" he asked bluntly.

Draco eyed his best friend for a few minutes and burst out laughing.

Theo said nothing.

Draco hushed and began shaking his head; "That was a _good _one mate!" he said jovially.

Theo shook his head disappointedly and stood up; "I don't know what she sees in you. She doesn't deserve this" he said seriously. He threw him cold look and began walking towards the door.

Draco began fumbling with his sheets and began scrambling off the bed; "Blaise, wait. Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

Theo stopped; "If you don't take her feelings seriously then just respect her as a person. She doesn't need you barging in her home pissed drunk with Astoria's name dripping from your lips. You've already hurt her enough, maybe Potter is right. She is too good for the both of us; you because you don't notice and me because I let her." he opened the door and exited.

Draco stared the closed door in shock.

* * *

"Good Morning!" Ginny exclaimed cheerfully as she stepped out of the grate.

Hermione peered from her bathroom door and smiled; "Good Morning Gin!" she replied.

Ginny padded towards her breakfast bar and began taking out the containers from her food basket; she placed it gingerly on top and began waving her wand, magically heating it.

Hermione exited her bathroom and walked towards the red head; she took a sniff and instantly a wide grin appeared on her flushed face. "Everything smells delish Gin, you didn't have to bring me anything" she said while eyeing the amount of food on the table.

Ginny waved her hand dismissively; "Nonsense! You didn't come home with Harry last night, the least I can do is bring you breakfast" she said cheerily. She eyed Hermione and frowned; "You're getting skinny, aren't you eating right again?" she asked suspiciously.

Hermione chuckled and pulled Ginny into a hug; "I'm happy to see you, thank you for the food and I'm not getting skinny!" she said.

Ginny tutted but said nothing; she summoned a plate and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione accepted and began filling it with pancakes, bacon and hash browns.

Ginny summoned two glasses and filled it up with orange juice; she placed the other in front of Hermione and took a sip on her own.

Hermione took a mouthful and moaned; "This is so good Gin, new flavour?" she asked.

Ginny smiled; "You like it? It's banana chocolate chip, I saw it on the telly and tried it. Harry likes it a lot, do you like it?" she asked.

Hermione took a few more bites and nodded; "This is heavenly! I wish I had your talent in cooking! I'm pathetic in the kitchen" she said.

Ginny laughed; "You are not! You're rather good in potions so cooking will just be a breeze. I'll teach you sometime."

Hermione took a sip of her orange juice and nodded; "I'd love that! All of this stuff is so good!" she said.

"You can always stay in our house for a while; you know you're always welcome right?" Ginny said.

Hermione sighed; "What did Harry tell you?" she asked bluntly.

Ginny eyed her for a while; "Nothing that I don't already know" she replied. Ginny stood up and frowned; she walked towards the end of the breakfast bar and raised a brow; "This is beautiful, didn't know you bought flowers to lighten up the room, I like it."

Hermione took another sip of her juice; "I didn't buy it, Draco sent them over" she said.

Ginny instantly turned to face her with huge eyes; "He did? Is he-?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione stood up and cleared her plate; she walked towards the sink and deposited them. She opened the faucet and began running the water over it. "He sent that last night as an apology" she said nonchalantly.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked seriously.

Hermione braised herself on her sink and took a deep sigh; "He came last night pissed drunk, he stayed the night" she said.

Ginny instantly padded towards her and pulled her shoulder; she turned her body to face her and stared her in the eyes; "What did he do? Did he hurt you? Did he try something funny?" she asked fiercely. "I swear if that good for nothing ferret touched you in any single way that you don't like I'll burn him alive!" she hissed.

Hermione shook her head violently; "No, no he did not. He just came here to rant about Astoria and his failed attempt to win her back" she said hastily.

Ginny let her arms fall on the side; "Then its worst than I thought" she trailed off.

Hermione frowned; "What are you saying? He did not hurt me; nothing gets worse than being beaten to a bloody pulp."

Ginny studied her best friends amber eyes seriously; "But there is, emotional torture is painful than being beaten physically. What he did is much worst, he hurt you again with his thoughtless chatter" she said softly.

Hermione felt her eyes moisten so she avoided her best friends gaze; she turned her back again and began fumbling with the dishes. "I'm alright Gin, no harm done" she said.

"But-"

"No butts, I'm okay. " Hermione insisted.

Ginny sighed; "It's alright, I get it. You don't want to talk about it" she said resignedly.

"It's not that I don't want to open up to you Gin, you know that. It's just hard to explain and I don't even understand myself." Hermione whispered.

"Have you tried telling him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione snorted; "And what's the good in that? He'll only treat me differently, I'm okay with what we have right now, I'm not asking for anything more, just having him as a friend is enough" she said.

"For now" Ginny replied.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

_**Knock...Knock...Knock...**_

"Come in!" Hermione yelled.

The door creaked open as she continuously scanned the paper work at hand; "Please leave those stuff here, thanks!" she said blindly pointed at the edge of her table.

"Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped up and felt her eyes widen; "Draco? What are you doing here? Is something the matter?" she asked.

Draco sat right in front of her and crossed his legs; "Nothing really, I just wanted to check on you."

Hermione felt her heart thump faster but she tried her best to ignore it; she took a deep breath and smiled. "As you can see, I'm alive and kicking. I'm doing tons of paper work so I'm functioning properly. Thanks for the concern anyway."

Draco studied her face and said nothing.

Hermione raised her brow; "Draco?" she asked.

Draco shook his head and stood up; _"Crazy Blaise, putting stupid thoughts in my head! This woman is not in love with me!" _he thought.

Hermione frowned; "You're creeping me out, you know that?" she said.

Draco smiled; "I'm sorry, I'm just, I don't know. It's nice to see you though. I'll see you soon. Have a good day Granger" he said while padding towards the door.

Hermione stared quizzically.

Draco pulled the door open and waved his hand; he exited her office and closed it.

Hermione shook her head and began perusing the paper again.

* * *

"Hey T!" Hermione greeted.

"Hey" Theo replied distractedly.

Hermione padded towards his table and sat down; she placed her cup on top of it and stretched her hands up while yawning.

Theo chuckled; "Have you been up all night again? Don't tell me the ferret dropped by" he teased.

Hermione huffed and rolled her shoulders; "Of course not, it's just that I've been sitting in my office _all _day. And yes the ferret dropped by" she said casually.

Theo's eyes widened in curiosity; he leaned on the table and placed his elbow on top. "Interesting, so what did he do?" he asked.

Hermione sipped her coffee and eyed her friend; "You seem _too _excited. Is something the matter?" she asked suspiciously.

Theo shook his head; "Nothing, just curious" he replied.

"Okay" Hermione replied.

"So...what happened? Why did he drop by?" Theo asked.

Hermione leaned on her chair and crossed her arms on her chest; "Come to think of it, I'm also not sure. He dropped by my office and sat there, looking at me funnily. It's just weird, I think the situation with Astoria is making him loony" she said.

Theo nodded; "He's weird alright" he replied.

Hermione nodded and stood up; she gathered her cup and smiled. "I'll see you later T, I still need to finish my work" she said.

Theo shook his head; "You never ran out of things to do. The ministry is over working you like crazy! I think you should quit and find another job that will compensate you more" he said.

Hermione laughed; "I wish!" she said.

* * *

"So...what are you doing here again?" Hermione asked.

Draco yawned and made himself more comfortable on her couch; "What do you think about the flowers?" he asked.

Hermione crossed her arms on her chest and studied him; "It's great. I love it, thank you. But you still haven't answered my question, what on earth are you doing in my couch?" she asked.

Draco smiled; "You're welcome. And to answer your question, I'm here because I got a little lonely. I don't want to stay in the Manor" he said while leaning on the couch further. "I love this couch, it's so soft and comforting, and where did you get this again?" he asked.

Hermione placed her satchel on the other loveseat and sat; she took off her heels and lifted her sore feet on the coffee table; "I got it from IKEA, Muggle London" she said.

"Tired?" Draco asked.

Hermione yawned and began massaging her head; "A little, I've been reading contracts all day."

Draco studied her; "I think you should quit. That job is making you so tired, anyway if you quit I will just hire you, you'll have free reign and I wouldn't be breathing down your neck for a deadline" he said.

Hermione raised her brow; "That's what Theo told me, are you offering me a job?" she asked.

"Will you take it?" Draco challenged.

"I'm not sure, I don't think it's a good idea" Hermione replied.

Draco's brow furrowed; "Why is it not a good idea?" he asked.

Hermione put her feet down and stood up; "It's not good to mix business with friendship" she simply said. She began walking towards her pantry; "Do you want anything to eat? I'm famished."

Draco stretched his arms upwards; "We won't mix it, when I'm in the office I'm your boss. In fact I'm hungry too. Are you cooking or do you want to order take out?" he asked.

Hermione summoned herself a glass and filled it with tap water; she drank a mouthful and swallowed it with relish. "I don't know Drake, let's not talk about it now. I think we should order, I'm craving for Indian food. Do you want curry?" she asked.

"Okay, but we'll _talk _about it next time. Yes, I can do Indian food, where is your _fellytone_?" Draco asked while rummaging her side table for restaurant directories.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "It's _telephone _and not _fellytone_! It's on the coffee table, the white one" she said.

Draco grabbed the directory and turned to face the coffee table; he leaned forward and curiously takes hold of her cordless. He studied it and frowned; "This is much bigger than the one you carry around in your purse and this has an antenna!" he said.

Hermione chuckled; "Just dial their number, I'm hungry. I'll explain it to you once I have food in my system." She then placed her glass on the counter and turned to go to her room; she was about to enter but paused on her door; "Oh Drake, please don't shout at the person on the other line, they can hear you perfectly without shouting" she said.

Draco rolled his eyes; "I used one before."

Hermione smiled; "I forgot, please do order some extra pita bread" she said.

"Okay" Draco replied.

Hermione went inside and closed her door. She took a deep breath and walked towards her bed; she sat down and buried her face on her palms.

_**Ring...Ring...Ring...**_

"_Hullo?" Draco answered. _

"_Whos this?" _

Draco frowned; "_You're the one calling, __**who**__ is this_?" he asked.

"_Where is Hermione_?"

"_Potter is that you_?" Draco asked.

"_Malfoy? Why are you answering Hermione's phone? Where is she?_" Harry asked.

"_Hermione is in her room, changing. Do you want me to call her_?" Draco asked.

"_Please do, I want to speak with her_"

Draco rolled his eyes; "_Just give me a moment, I'll bring this to her_." He stood up and walked towards her room; he knocked and call her name; "Hermione! Potter is on the phone" he said.

Hermione fumbled with her shirt and stood up; she pulled open her door and snatched the phone. She mouthed "thank you" and placed it on her ear. "_Hullo Harry_!" she said cheerfully.

Draco stared at her outfit in surprise and studied her movements. He padded towards the breakfast bar and sat on one of the high chairs, still facing her.

Hermione ignored Draco and kept talking; "_I didn't answer your call because my cellphone is in my bag and I left it on the sitting room. Stop worrying about me for Merlin's sake!_" she said.

Draco rolled his eyes and began opening the paper bags on the table; he waved his wand and summoned plates.

Hermione took a sniff and felt her stomach rumble; "_Harry, I need to go. I'll call you in a while_" she said hastily. "_No, we're not doing anything wrong, I'm hanging up because I need to put food in my system before I collapse and die_" she said.

Draco placed her flat breads on the plate and signalled for her to hang up on Harry. "Potter let the poor woman eat, she's practically salivating as you speak!" he hollered.

Hermione chuckled; "_I really need to hang up, bye_!" she said. Hermione clicked the _end _button and threw the phone on the couch; "I'm so hungry!" she said while padding towards the breakfast table. "This looks so good!" she exclaimed as she began filling her plate with food.

Draco chuckled; "In your state of hunger, anything will look good" he teased.

Hermione ignored him and began tearing her bread with her fingers, dipping it in her curry. She took a first bite and moaned; "This is _so _good!" she said.

Draco stared at her.

Hermione took another bite; "Aren't you eating? I thought your hungry?" she asked.

"This is the first time I saw you wearing something other than your usual wardrobe. I like it" Draco suddenly said.

Hermione choked on her bread and coughed.

Draco instantly summoned a glass of water and placed it in front of her.

Hermione snatched the glass and took a mouthful.

Draco chuckled; "What? You're not use to me throwing you compliments?" he asked.

Hermione sniffed and smiled sarcastically; "Would you look at that! I didn't think you saw me as a woman! Well done!" she said.

Draco frowned; "I've always known you are a girl, what are you saying?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Nothing, stop talking and just eat" she said.

Draco took a bite of his bread; "There's definitely an issue there. I may not throw you compliments now and then does not mean I don't appreciate how you look. You're beautiful and you should know it."

Hermione sipped her water and stood up; "If you say so" she deadpanned.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do! I'm pretty, hurray!" Hermione said.

"We-"

"Stop it Draco! Let the topic drop! I'm not in the mood to discuss how charming or beautiful I am to you because either way you don't care or you don't see it!" Hermione shouted.

Draco felt his jaw drop.

Hermione took a deep breath and padded towards the sink; she gently deposited her plate and glass and braised her hands on edge. "I think it's time for you to go" she said.

"But-"

"No, I'm tired. I need to rest. I'll talk to you soon" Hermione said.

Draco sighed but he stood up; he walked towards his friend and lifted his hands to place it on her shoulders.

Hermione flinched; "Please go..." she murmured.

Draco studied the back of her head; "I don't know what happened and why you suddenly became upset but whatever reason it maybe it's not nice to go to bed angry."

Hermione can't help but chuckle; "That only applies if we're married but we're not so I guess we can."

Draco smiled; "Hermione I promise to leave you alone but I need to ask you something first..." he said nervously.

Hermione sighed; "Even if I say no I'm sure you'll still ask, so go on" she said tiredly.

Draco took a deep breath; "Are you in love with me?" he asked bluntly.

Hermione's eyes grew wider and she instantly turned to face him; "What?" she asked.

Draco moved a step back and cleared his throat; "I know it's a stupid question but I just have to know..." he said.

Hermione felt her knees shaking as she leaned backwards to her sink, braising her back for support. She let out a soft chuckle and avoided his eyes; "Whatever gave you that idea?" she said.

Draco studied her intently; "Well are you?" he asked.

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as blood rushes to her face; "If I tell you _yes _what will you do?" she challenged.

Draco took another step back and scratched the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes.

Hermione felt her hope sink as she read his body language; she swallowed the lump that's forming in her throat and tried to force a smile. "Almost got you there, didn't I?" she joked.

Draco's head snapped up; "What?" he asked.

Hermione let out a forced chuckle; "I was playing you. I just want to see your reaction and looking at it, it doesn't look good. You're not...thrilled?" she said.

Draco began to speak but she cut him off. "You don't need to explain Drake; I'm just messing with you. I'm not in love with you, never had been. I hope that satisfies your curiosity" she said confidently.

Draco stared at her seriously but never uttered a word.

Hermione let out a huge smile and pushed away from the sink; "Well if you don't have anything else to ask then I think it's best if you should go. I'm stuffed and now I'm sleepy" she said.

"Okay" Draco replied. He gathered his plate and glass and walked towards the sink; he carefully deposited it and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Good night, I'll see you soon" he said.

Hermione nodded. "Goodnight" she said.

Draco turned his back and padded towards the grate; he scooped a handful of _floo_ powder and called out his destination.

Hermione watched as his face dissolves into the green fire; she felt her legs shaking and her eyes warming up. She quickly pulled a chair and sat down; she buried her face in her palms and began crying silently.

* * *

Draco stepped out of his fire place and brushed the soot away from his clothes; he padded towards his loveseat and sat down. He groaned and buried his face in his palms.

"Draco?"

Draco was pulled out from his reverie and stared at the figure standing next to his door; "Yes Mum?" he asked.

Narcissa frowned; "Is anything the matter son? Is it Astoria again?" she asked.

Draco shook his head; "No Mum, it's nothing, I'm just tired" he replied.

Narcissa studied her son's slumped form and decided to let it go. "Okay, I'll let you be. Don't stay up too late. Love you" she said.

Draco smiled; "Goodnight Mum. Love you too" he said.

"Goodnight son" Narcissa said while closing the door.

Draco took a deep breath and stood up; he shook his head and walked towards his bathroom.

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in" Theo said.

Hermione glared at Theo and braised her hands on her hips. "What the hell did you do?" she hissed.

Theo raised a brow and leaned on his ottoman; "What are you on about?" he asked.

Hermione huffed; "Did you happen to fill Draco's head with your weird assumptions...again?" she asked irritably.

Theo silently studied her face.

"Argh!" Hermione screamed and sat unceremoniously on the chair in front of her friend's desk.

Theo chuckled and snapped his fingers.

An elf appeared out of thin air and curtseyed. "Master is calling Trixie, what can Trixie do for Master?"

Hermione's eyes snapped towards the elf in pink tutu, she then frowned and glared at Theo.

Theo ignored Hermione's glare and smiled at his elf; "Hi Trixie, Please bring my guest and I drinks. I prefer _Pepsi _with lots of ice." He then turned to face Hermione; "What do you want?" he asked.

Hermione raised a brow; "_Pepsi? _You drink Muggle stuff?" she asked.

Theo glared; "I go out with you in Muggle Pubs, right?" he said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "You can get me the same Trixie, thanks!" she said.

Theo turned towards his elf and smiled; "If you can also bring us some of the chips I purchased that would be nice. Thank you" he said.

The elf bowed and disappeared.

"You have chips?" Hermione asked.

Theo laughed; "Indeed! I fell in love with those crisps you let me taste. I almost bought a box!" he said.

Hermione smiled; "You never fail to amaze me Theodore" she said.

Theo smiled; "Finally! A smile, I see!" he teased.

Hermione shook her head; "Don't think I already forgot what I came here for. Now tell me, what have you been telling Draco lately?" she asked.

Theo feigned a look offense; "I'm offended! Whatever gave you that idea?" he said.

Hermione huffed; "I'm not stupid Theo, I know you've been telling that prick stuff. Common spill it out!" she said.

Trixie appeared out of nowhere and placed the tray on the desk. "Is there anything else Master?" the elf asked.

Theo gingerly took a piece of the crisp and bit to it excitedly; "Nothing Trixie, thank you". He then turned to his friend and continued chewing; "Try it! This is really good" he said.

Hermione sighed; she took the glass of soda and drank.

Theo studied her sullen face as he continues munching; "What do you want to know?" he asked.

Hermione placed the glass on top of the tray and sighed again. "Draco came last night and asked me if I'm in love with him."

Theo instantly coughed.

"Serves you right" Hermione said.

Theo instantly took the glass of soda and drank. Once his airways were cleared, he stared at Hermione. "He asked you that?"

Hermione glared; "Yes he did! And I know you have something to do with it!"

Theo cleared his throat; "Well it's about time he knows! It's been how long Mione? 3 years? He has the right to know" he simply said.

Hermione felt blood rush to her face; "But you still don't have the right to tell him how I feel! For Merlin's sake! He doesn't love me like that! I don't want his pity! I'm quite contented without him knowing!" she screamed.

"And then what? Let him talk about Astoria the whole bloody time? I see you Hermione, I see how you're hurting, and I see how his insensitivities get to you. He might be my best friend but you're also my best friend. I won't let this continue anymore." Theo shouted back.

Hermione stared at Theo as tears instantly appeared from the corners of her eyes.

"Shit! Don't cry on me love. I didn't mean to shout at you." Theo said while scrambling off his chair.

Hermione shook her head and began wiping her eyes.

Theo walked towards his best friend and sat right in front of her. He gathered her hands and gave it a soft squeeze.

Hermione sniffed; "I'm okay. I'm not crying because you shouted, I'm just touched by what you said. Thank you for being there T" she said.

Theo chuckled; "Still the tear-jerky Mione I know. You know that I'll always be here for you, right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded; "Thank you."

"Are you still upset with me?" Theo asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and shook her head; "I'm not. I just, don't know."

Theo gently let go of her hands and leaned back on his chair; he crossed his legs and studied her slumped form.

"I told him a lie, I told him I don't love him" Hermione whispered.

"Why did you do that?" Theo prodded.

"Because I saw the look on his face. He looks like a dead fish out of water" Hermione said and let out a humourless laugh.

Theo furrowed his brow; "What do you mean?"

Hermione leaned on her chair; "I asked him what he would do if I'm indeed in love with him. He just stared at me uneasily and scratched his neck. What kind of reaction is that? I mean, there I was, holding my breath, waiting for him to have a favourable reaction but all I get is that"

Theo sighed.

"I know right? I feel like I'm the ugliest woman in the world. In fact so ugly, my other best friend can't even give me a decent reaction." Hermione whispered as tears begin to blur her eyes again.

Theo leaned forward and squeezed her left thigh comfortingly; "YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL; don't let Draco's stupidity question that."

Hermione wiped her eyes again; "I feel so pathetic. It's just like Hogwarts again. I'm crying over Draco Malfoy again, this time, his lack of reaction. Pathetic" she said.

Theo kept silent.

Hermione took a deep breath again; "Do you think...do you think I should leave?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked.

"My folks in Australia" Hermione replied.

Theo stood up and began walking towards his ottoman. He sat down and placed his hands on top of it. "Are you giving up?" he asked.

Hermione smiled faintly; "You cannot give up what you never had T," she said.

"Don't be cheeky with me Hermione. You know what I mean."

"Well I plan on leaving, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

Theo rolled his eyes; "It's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes, I'm letting go Theo." Hermione answered abruptly.

"Are you sure?" Theo asked.

Hermione sighed for nth time; "I don't have a choice do I? There's no sense in waiting for someone who has his heart already set on someone else. I'm not an option Theo, I'm a choice" she said.

Theo smiled; "That's my girl" he said.

Hermione smiled; "Do you think it would be easier? I mean, leaving this place for awhile" she asked.

Theo thought for awhile; "Well, I guess so. How do Muggles say it? Out of sight, out of heart?"

Hermione giggled; "I'm _Mugglelizing _youtoo much!" she said.

Theo laughed; "Is that even a word?" he asked.

Hermione nodded; "In my dictionary it is."

Theo nodded; "So when are you planning to leave?" he asked.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden; "This Friday" she replied.

Theo's eyes widen; "What do you mean this Friday?! It's already Wednesday!" he half-shouted.

Hermione cringed; "I was thinking about this for a long time. I already bought the tickets a couple of months back. My parents had been calling me recently, begging me to visit them for a vacation and I guess this is the best time" she said.

"You thought about this for months and you haven't told me?" Theo said with slight hurt in his voice.

Hermione leaned towards the desk and gently reached for his hands; "Don't be like that T, you know that this is coming, sooner or later. I need this, it's for my sanity."

Theo kept silent.

Hermione pulled at his hands; "Common T, don't be mad at me. You can visit if you want, I'm sure Mum and Dad will be glad to have you for a couple of days" she said.

Theo's face brightened a bit; "How long are you staying there? Have you told Potter and Company?" he asked.

Hermione slapped his hands and laughed; "Don't call them that! And yes Harry and the others have an idea because my Mum keeps on pestering them to visit with me."

"What time are you leaving? Will you tell the ferret?" Theo asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip again; "I will, maybe Friday"

"He will be mad for sure" Theo said.

Hermione huffed; "I don't care. He's the one I'm trying to forget right?"

Theo laughed; "You have a very valid point there" he said.

* * *

"Everything is packed!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione laughed; "Thank you for helping me Gin! I'll never be finish in time if you didn't come over" she said.

Ginny lazily slumped on her friend's bed and stretched; "You're welcome, what time is your flight again?" she asked.

Hermione sat beside Gin and fell on her back; "Around 6 in the evening. I'll be arriving in Australia in the morning"

Ginny fell on her back as well and leaned forward to hug Hermione; "I'll miss you sweetie. I know you're leaving for a reason and I wish you well. Please don't be a stranger and write to us often. Harry, Ron and I will visit as soon as available."

Hermione hugged her back; "I'm sorry that I had to leave, I just need time for myself. I promise to be back as soon as I'm okay" she whispered.

Ginny nodded; "Do you want us to take you to the airport?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head; "Theo would be taking me, I promised him that. I can't have you there as well; it would be harder to leave."

"Would _**he**_ be there?" Ginny asked.

"No."

"Okay"

* * *

_**3 pm (Thursday, Tealeaf Cafe)...**_

"Hey! I'm sorry if I was late." Draco said jovially as he sat.

Hermione took a sip of her coffee and smiled; "It's okay. What have you been up to?" she asked.

Draco's face brightened; "I just came from Tory's place. We spoke" he said.

Hermione felt her heart twinge painfully but she maintained a poker-face; "Nice. You two getting back together?" she asked nonchalantly.

Draco smiled widely; "I hope so. Nothing has been decided yet, we just talked" he replied.

Hermione let out a forced smile and nodded; "Good for you two. I'm happy for you" she said.

"Thank you. So, what's the occasion?" Draco asked while scanning the menu.

Hermione felt her eyes moisten but she willed herself to control it. She took a deep breath and tightly held her cup. She was about to open her mouth to say it but Draco cut her off.

"What do you think should I order?" He asked.

Hermione's gripped her cup tighter; "You should try cafe mocha, it's their best seller" she said.

Draco nodded and waived his hand to the waitress.

The waitress padded towards them and smiled brightly; "What can I get you Sir?" she asked brightly.

Draco smiled; "1 cup cafe mocha" he replied.

"Is that all sir? How about a slice of cake to go with your coffee Sir?"

Draco thought for awhile, he then turned to Hermione. "Do you want cake? My treat?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"Alright then, I'll have a slice of your Key-Lime Pie instead. Thank you" Draco said politely.

"Cafe mocha and Key-Lime Pie then"

Draco leaned on his chair; "So, what are we doing here again?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat; "Well, I'm just letting you know that I'll be leaving today."

Draco frowned; "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you right. Can you repeat it?" he said.

Hermione smiled; "I'm leaving today Drake."

Draco sat stiffly; "What do you mean you are leaving? Where on earth are you going to?" he asked flabbergasted.

Hermione leaned on her chair and swallowed; "I'm going on a vacation. I'm visiting my folks for awhile. I miss them" she replied.

"Aren't your folks in Australia?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded; "Indeed."

"How many days will you be gone?" Draco asked.

"A few days." Hermione replied vaguely.

Draco just nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll see you when you come back."

Hermione felt her heart twitch in pain again and her eyes starting to water. She hastily stood up and gathered her bag. "I need to go" she said.

Draco's furrowed his brows; "What time will you _floo_ out? I'd like to see you off" he asked.

Hermione smiled sadly; "6:30 in the evening, tomorrow" she lied.

Draco smiled; "I'll see you later then" he said.

Hermione nodded and smiled at Draco. "Don't I get a hug?" she asked.

Draco smirked; he stood up and opened his arms. "Come here" he said.

Hermione walked towards his open arms and hugged him tightly. She leaned her head on his shoulders as tears began blurring her eyes. She hastily wiped them and patted his back. "I will miss you Drake" she murmured.

Draco laughed and rubbed her small back; "I'll miss you too. I'll see you once you come back" he said.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly; "Okay" she said.

Draco held her for a couple of more minutes and frowned; "Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye for good?" he asked.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled away; "You're insane. Of course not, I'll see you when I come back."

Draco studied her for a couple of minutes and nodded.

Hermione smiled sadly one more time and began walking away.

Draco watched his best friend curiously.

When Hermione reached the door she looked back; she smiled one more time mouthed "Be happy love, Bye" before disappearing fully from his view.

Draco felt uneasy but decided to let it go.

* * *

_**6:15 pm, Friday (Hermione's Flat)**_

"Theo?"

"Draco?"

"Yes, it's Draco. Do you know if Hermione's _floo_ is busted? I'm trying to _floo_ in right now but it keeps on rejecting me" Draco said.

"I didn't know you have a phone! When did you buy this stuff?" Theo asked.

Draco chuckled; "I just bought it this morning. So, do you know? I'm seeing her off before she _floo's_ over to her parents."

Theo remained silent.

"Hello T? Are you still there?" Draco asked.

Theo cleared his throat; "Didn't Hermione tell you that her flight is 6:00 pm?" he asked.

Draco frowned; "What do you mean _flight_ and 6:00 pm?" he asked.

"She's flying over to Australia mate. And her flight already left 15 minutes ago" Theo said.

Draco felt his whole body stiffen; blood rushed through his face as he felt an uncomfortable pinch in his chest.

"Draco, are you still there?" Theo called out.

Draco kept silent.

"Hello? Draco?" Theo called out again.

Draco cleared his throat; "Yes, I'm still here."

Theo sighed; "She didn't tell you?" he asked.

"No she didn't. I'll get her back for that when she comes home. Do you know when she's arriving?" Draco asked.

Theo kept silent.

"Theo?"

"She didn't tell me" Theo whispered.

"What do you mean?" Draco half shouted.

"Don't shout at me mate. I'm just telling you what she told me. Hermione didn't tell me when she will be returning." Theo explained.

"But-but she told me she'll be back in a couple of days..." Draco said.

Theo sighed; "She didn't tell you a lot of things. But she will be back in a couple of years..." he said.

"_Years!?_" Draco shrieked.

"Don't shout at me Draco. I'm only telling you what I know. If you just had taken the time to stop whining about Astoria then you would know for a fact that Hermione will be gone for a long time" Theo snapped.

"What do yo—"

"Let's quit this charade. We both know that you are aware the depths of her feelings for you but you chose to ignore it and pin after Astoria. My best friend left with a broken heart and it's your fault, now deal with it!" Theo snapped.

Draco remained silent.

Theo sighed; "Look, I'm not blaming you and so does Hermione. You cannot be blamed for the things you don't feel and she's woman enough to understand it. She's not angry at you but I guess it would be best to give her time to think about things. Let her be for a while" he said.

Draco kept silent.

"Drake? I know you're listening. I'm hanging up. I'll talk to you soon." Theo said.

Draco turned his phone off and sat down unceremoniously.

* * *

-The End-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe...


End file.
